1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting devices and lighting systems for performing visible light communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Visible light communication systems for transmitting information by turning on and off a lighting device are known (refer to PCT International Publication No. WO 2014/103341, for example). In such visible light communication systems, for example, identification information for identifying the lighting device or position information indicating a position of the lighting device is superimposed onto light emitted by the lighting device and transmitted.